


Black Kitten

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: <br/>[prompt] a lil black kitten starts following barry around and climbing up onto his shoulder when ever he sits down and len (they ain't together but they both have feeling) sees barry in jitters with the kitten on his head and fluff insues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Kitten

It started a week ago. Barry just couldn’t resist small animals. And it was raining. The poor thing was skin and bones. So he fed it. And he fed it again the next morning. And again that night. And again. And again. 

 

Soon enough, Barry had a small black kitten following him whenever he was out of his apartment. It didn’t have a collar. None of the vets knew who the small guy belonged to, so Barry kept him. Why not? His landlord didn’t care about pets. Plus he wasn’t so alone on walks now. He got a free weird looks here and there, but he got more people coming up to say hi to his cat.

 

He had to think of a name. The cat was the most friendly thing he’d ever met, but for the life of him he couldn’t think of a name. He decided on just “Cat” for now.

 

Cat had become something of a mascot for Jitters once Iris met him. Barry would drink his coffee, and Cat would get all kinds of toys and treats from the employees. 

 

Cat decided that this time, the table wasn’t sufficient. He climbed up Barry’s shoulders and onto his head.

 

“Oi!” Barry laughed, half heatedly swatting at Cat. He let him be once he heard him start purring, however. He kept his head as still as possible as he sipped on his coffee. He heard the bells on the door jingle as some walked in. he turned his head slightly to see Len walk up to the counter.

 

Len quickly ordered his coffee and turned around to lean on the counter. He scanned the room before his eyes landed on Barry. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face at the sight. A small cat curled on Barry’s head and Barry trying his darnedest not to move as he reached for his bag. Len grabbed the coffee from the barista and headed to Barry.

 

“Need a little help there Scarlet?” He teased as he slid into the seat across from Barry. Barry blushed. Damn him and his adorable smile.

“Uh. Yeah. Can you hand me my bag?” Barry mumbled. Len smirked and handed him the brown satchel to Barry from the seat beside him. Barry grabbed it and carefully dug his laptop out. 

 

“So how’s work with Team Flash?” Len asked. Barry shrugged.

 

“You know, the usual. How about with the Legends?”

“Slow.” They sat in silence for a few minutes. Len watched Barry reach up and pet the cat on his head, a soft smile on his face. Len’s heart fluttered. Dammit.

 

“Are you gonna introduce me to your friend?” 

 

“Hm? Oh. This is my cat named Cat.” Barry peeled the small fur ball off of his head, earning a disgruntled meow. “Oh shush.” He placed him on the table and he walked over to Len, 

immediately curling up on top of his hand that was resting on the table.

 

“Can you get Cat off of me?” Barry smirked.

 

“No.” He said, amused. Len glared at him and turned his attention to the small animal on him.   
Barry started at him fondly as Len reluctantly stoked Cat. Len glanced up and caught Barry staring at him. Barry blushed and looked away  
.   
“Hey Len. I was wondering if maybe, if you wanted to, I don’t know, Goouttodinnerwithme. I mean-” 

 

“Of course Barry.”


End file.
